valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Isara Gunther
Isara Gunther was adopted by her late father’s friend, General Belgen Gunther, making her the younger sister of Welkin. Due to her Darcsen descent, a group of people who are openly discriminated in Europa, dealing with prejudice is part of her life. Taking to engineering in her father’s footsteps, she earned several credentials before enlisting in the Militia. She plays a dual role as the squad’s tank pilot and mechanic. Valkyria Chronicles Isara is introduced when Alicia detains Welkin as a potential Imperial spy. Isara manages to get Welkin free and then she returns to her house. When a pair of Imperials enter the Gunther residence, she defends the pregnant Martha. Then with her brother, they help Alicia defend the people from Bruhl through the use of the Edelweiss. Later, she joins Gallia's Militia and she is the Edelweiss' driver, holding the rank of Corporal. Being a Darcsen, she is discriminated against by a large number of people, especially Brigitte "Rosie" Stark. Isara plays some important roles when she manages to make the Edelweiss ford the large river, one which large ships can pass through, at Vasel so that the Militia can retake the city from the Imperials. She participates in some of the most important battles to retake Gallia such as the retaking of Fouzen and the Marberry operation. Isara creates smoke shells for the Edelweiss and they are used to help Squad Seven advance and retake Marberry shore. After the battle, Rosie talks to Isara and when she was going to apologize, Isara is fatally wounded by a group Imperials, quite possible a sniper based on the sound throughout the scene. Isara loses her life on that day (August 23rd) and her body is buried in the Rangdriz military cemetery. At her funeral, Rosie fulfilled the promise she made to Isara and sings for her. The loss of Isara motivated Squad Seven to go forward. As well as finish her airplane project. Isara was replaced by Kreis Czherny as the Edelweiss' driver. She is a hidden playable character in Valkyria Chronicles 2 Anime Isara aired in the first episode, when Welkin is in The Gunther Estate with Alicia. Isara almost kills Alicia with a Knife but manages to hold back. At one point Alicia threatens to kill Isara and Welkin, but Alicia gains Isara's trust after killing an Imperial Scout. In the 3rd Episode, Rosie's grudge against Darcsen causes her to get in a violent fight with Isara, but Welkin is able to stop the fight. In the 17th Episode, Isara is shot in the chest trying to help Rosie. The Squad mourns her death. Trivia *Isara is the character that originated the Darcsen race, from a game design point of view. The entire race spun off from her trademark shawl, which was present when Valkyria was on the drawing board as Gallian Panzers (possibly before then). The decision to change her haircolor might have arouse out of the fact that the Darcsens would have originally been blonde-haired blue/purple-eyed people, making them too similar to Aryan race and rendering the idea of them being the game's Jews moot. Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 7